


Caught

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: Anon prompt-Avalance getting caught by the rest of the legends





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that this prompt was probably intended to include smut, but I am physically incapable of writing anything sexual lol  
> Consider this the repressed British response to the prompt

Sara moaned into the other woman's mouth as her lips continued to move against her own and she tightened her grip on the agent's waist. She wanted nothing more than to move her hand over to the toned stomach that had been visible throughout their sparring session, but a single beep sounded through the gym and she reluctantly released Ava.

It didn't take long to discover that a relationship between co-workers was against Bureau policy and while Sara was all for against policy, she was also against the idea of Ava getting fired and never seeing her again.

It was for this reason that she couldn't call the woman her girlfriend, why she couldn't tell her that she loved her and why she also asked if they could hide whatever was going on between them from the team. She wasn't quite sure that she could handle the judgement she would get for being so clearly in love with someone who she couldn't call her girlfriend.

The beep was Gideon's (because they couldn't even begin to hope to hide it from her) way of telling them that there was someone coming and that they should stop any fraternising immediately.

Just before the door to the gym opened, Sara allowed her eyes to roam over Ava for a moment. She was beautiful in literally anything she wore, but there was just something about seeing her in tight yoga pants and a sports bra with sweat (not all from the workout) covering her body. It did things to the blonde captain and she was very tempted to kick out whoever was about to walk in.

"Hey guys," Ray called, very much oblivious to the resentment that both women were currently channeling towards him. "There's a new anachronism in Victorian England and Director Bennett asked us to deal with it immediately."

Sara looked over to Ava, silently asking if she would be joining them on this one and she just slightly inclined her head. Director Bennett had asked her to 'keep an eye' on the Legends. It had originally been a task that she had resented but she was now finding that it was the best assignment that she could have been given.

"We'll get changed and meet the team in about ten minutes," Sara said and Ray nodded. He rocked on his feet for a couple of seconds before he seemed to get the hint that he should be leaving and he did just that.

Sara sighed once he was out of the room and leaned forward to steal a kiss that was much more gentle than the heated make out session she had just been engaged in.

"It's really hard pretending to hate you," she whispered.

Ava nodded in understanding and moved a piece of hair out of the captains face. As far as the team knew, they had become more 'friendly' since Ava was assigned to them, but the extent was occasionally working out together and discussing the missions in the captain's office. Of course, that meant that they still had to pretend to be on opposite sides of the Bureau vs Legends arguments, especially if Ava wanted to keep her job.

"I think we've got it down to intense dislike now, we might eventually get to tolerate," she smiled.

Sara smiled and shook her head before she moved to actually go and get ready for the mission.

s

Predictably, the mission went wrong.

Long story short was that the Waverider was hit with a cannon ball and fell far away from where Sara and Ava had been doing recon in the middle of London. They had been assured by Gideon that the ship would be up and running by morning, but it wasn't as if they could just wait through the cold and snowy night on the streets.

Usually, Sara would have been annoyed with having to spend time stranded in any time period, but the fact that Ava's Time Courier was broken meant that she wouldn't be accountable to anyone at the Bureau. That meant that she got to spend the night in an inn with her girlfr…with Ava.

Sara smiled softly as she cuddled closer to the taller woman. The bed was crappy since they didn't have much money, and she was pretty sure that the inn-keeper thought one of them were sleeping on the floor but she couldn't find it in herself to care too much as she cuddled up closer to the other woman.

"This is nice," Sara sighed in contentment.

Ava pulled her in closer and nodded as she placed a kiss to her forehead. When they had rented the room, she had thought that Sara would have other thoughts in mind other than just cuddling but they did that all of the time, it was this part that they never had a chance to do without risking being discovered.

"It is," the agent replied. They stayed like this for five more minutes until Ava realised that the captain's breathing had evened out and she realised that the shorter woman must have fallen asleep.

She had considered that they should stay awake in the event that the Legends somehow managed to fix the Waverider ahead of schedule but she somehow doubted that would happen without Jax and now that she had the tiny captain's head resting on her chest she couldn't help but think that this was an idiot for never risking this before.

It was for this reason that she just allowed herself to close her eyes so that she could fall into one of the most peaceful sleeps that she'd had in a long time.

About seven hours later, however, her peace was interrupted by light filtering in through the window and she groaned in protest and tried to go back to sleep. However, when she felt a light kiss being placed to her lips, she opened her eyes and frowned at the grinning blonde who still had her head on her chest.

"Why am I not surprised that you're a morning person?" She sighed.

Sara laughed and stole another kiss, which seemed to help with waking the agent up, "some of us don't do paperwork till two in the morning."

"Fair point," Ava replied with her voice still husky from her deep sleep, "you should go back to sleep though."

The captain chuckled and shook her head, "the team could be here soon, we need to get ready to leave."

Ava sighed and finally forced her mind to accept the fact that she will not be getting anymore sleep today, but she tightened her arms around the shorter woman's waist.

"I don't want to leave," she mumbled.

Sara smiled sadly and pushed herself off the agent's chest so that they could both sit up and actually look at each other. The ex-assassin placed her hand onto Ava's and nodded, "you know that Victorian England isn't really the place we can be together?"

"You know that's not what I mean," Ava replied and looked down at her lap. She was more than happy that she and Sara had anything more than a friendship, but she hated that she wasn't allowed to say that they were together. She couldn't say that she had a girlfriend because of her stupid job, a job that she was beginning to question the longer she spent with the Legends.

"You know, you could just tell Bennett to deal with it," Sara shrugged.

"Is that really how you would talk to your boss?" Ava frowned.

The Captain laughed and snuggled closer to the other woman, "you know that I would."

"I guess," Ava laughed, "but if I get fired, I can't just steal a ship from the bureau and carry on working."

"You could just join our team and you guys could be together."

Sara and Ava's eyes widened as they both sat up and looked at each other in pure shock, they were both quickly realising that they must have forgotten to turn off the comms the night before. Ava was suddenly very happy that they had just decided to sleep.

The captain swallowed hard and said, "Nate?"

"Morning cap," Citizen Steel said through the comm, "and Mrs Cap."

Agent Sharpe blushed profusely and Sara found that she couldn't even be mad at him, in fact, she was sure that she should thank him for allowing her the chance to see the usually put together woman so adorably embarrassed.

"Nathaniel!" Amaya berated, "I told you to turn that off!"

"I just wanted to tell them that we fixed the ship," the man defended.

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an exasperated sigh, "where is the ship?" she asked.

"We sent Zari in the jumpship to get you," Amaya replied, "she should be outside the inn."

"Thanks," Sara replied and reached up to turn off her comm she then turned to Ava looking rather sheepish, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know the comms were on…"

The agent reached up and turned off her own, "I guess we both screwed up, but they didn't sound that shocked."

Sara just laughed and leaned forward to steal a kiss, but she pulled back as the door opened and she briefly worried that it was the inn keeper but she felt her stomach drop when she saw a very tired looking Zari looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"You can make out later," the totem bearer said, "preferably when we're out of this stupid time period."

Sara and Ava exchanged a look and then both looked at Zari.

The woman rolled her eyes at their expressions and said, "you can't be that shocked that we knew. You kept giving each other the eyes."

"I don't give eyes," Sara shot back and looked back over to Ava whose brow was furrowed as she thought back. It occurred to her that maybe it was obvious when she went from hating the captain and her team to wanting to spend every possible moment onboard the Waverider.

"You're doing it right now," Zari shot back and then gestured dramatically with her arms, "come on."

With that she walked away and Sara and Ava remained seated on the bed for another moment.

"That was kind of anti-climatic, i thought they would catch us having sex," Sara frowned.

Ava cringed and stood, "I'm a little happy that they knew now," she sighed and reached down to help the other blonde to her feet. Their fingers remained entwined as they made their way to the door.

Agent Sharpe was sure that she wouldn't be joining the Legends full-time any time soon, but she figured that if the Waverider was the one place where she could call Sara her girlfriend she wouldn't mind spending even more time there.


End file.
